Fairytale dream
by kanista
Summary: Kyoko's dreams are about to come true.She's all set to marry her prince charming.But a wicked mum and sis ,poison apples,spinning needles, all ensure that this is one fairytale that does not end with 'happily ever after!BUT IT'S A HAPPY ENDING. Fairy tale challenge!


_**RIGHT, I WOULD LIKE TO EXTEND MY SINCERE APOLOLGIES AND THANKS TO YOSHIKI NAKAMURA ,WALT DISNEY,GRIMM BROTHERS,WRITERS OF ALL FAIRY TALES AND NURSERY RHYMES, J.K ROWLING AND SHAKESPEARE WITHOUT WHOM THIS STORY WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE! THNX A LOT~!**_

Once upon a time, long , long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a beautiful girl named Kyoko. She lived with her wicked step mother , Saena and a wickeder step-sister , Mimori. She lived like a maid in her own house. Her late father had left behind acres of land for cultivating cacao beans. It was Kyoko's job to pick the produce and send them in packages to chocolate factories. Her wicked family however, pocketed all the money, and poor little Kyoko was penniless.

She often dreamt of a handsome Knight in a shining armour,Who would rescue her from her pitiful existence. Little did she know that her dreams would soon come true.

Meanwhile, in the castle, King Shuhei And his beautiful wife,Julie were discussing their son's future.

"It's time he married!" , grumbled the king.

"I have a wonderful idea!", exclaimed the queen. "We'll have a ball, and invite all the maidens in the kingdom. Our Kuon can choose his bride!"

The king nodded his approval and invitations were sent out to all the families in the kingdom.

Kyoko's family received an invitation too. There was great excitement in the family, and Mimori spent the entire day shopping for expensive gowns and admiring herself in front of the mirror.

Kyoko longed to go to the ball and begged her stepmother to let her at least sew her own gown. "It says all the maidens in the family are invited!",she pleaded ,"Please let me go!"

A sly smile crossed Saena's face. "Well of course you can go . But first you must package 2000000 Cacao beans to be sent to Mr. Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. He's running some silly golden ticket competition and needs them as soon as possible. If you can finish, of course you may go."

Poor Kyoko wept when she had finally finished. Her stepmother and sister had long since left for the ball and she didn't have anything suitable to wear.

"If only I had a fairy godmother!",she wept.

"And what makes you feel it is the end of the world if you don't have one may I ask?", a voice thundered. Kyoko looked up to find a handsome man dressed in a plush, red suit, holding a magic wand.

He smiled at her. "I am your fairy godfather,Lory Takarada. I can turn you from a uncut diamond to a polished,sparkling one! Now dry your tears child."

Kykok stared in astonishment. Lory waved his wand and POOF! Her rags were replaced by a beautiful white gown with pearls and laces. Her hair was tied in an elegant knot and a tiara over it. "And now for shoes!",he said gleefully.

"Can they be glass?", Kyoko asked anxiously,"Glass slippers are very fashionable now."

Lory snorted." Fashionable, but impractical! You can't expect to dance in glass slippers without them shattering. No,no child. In my travels, I have come across a most remarkable material". With a wave of his wand, a pretty pair of shoes replaced Kyoko's torn ones. They were comfortable, but not glass.

"They're made of something called plastic!",Lory declared proudly."Very durable and bendable!"

And then, a carriage with horses appeared and Kyoko was ready to go to the ball.

"Remember to come back before the clock strikes twelve.",he warned her,"By then all your magical items will disappear."

Kykok thanked her fairy godfather and went off to the ball excitedly.

Meanwhile, at the ball, Prince Kuon was getting thoroughly bored with girls like Mimori stalking him and begging him for dances. That is until he saw HER. She looked kind, gentle, and was as beautiful as could be! She was the girl of his dreams.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?",he asked her nervously. Kyoko blushed and accepted. As they waltzed around the room, Kyoko felt as though she was floating in two fell deeply in love when suddenly the clock chimed twelve.

"I must leave!",Kyoko ran out of the castle leaving behind one of her slippers.

"Wait! ",Kuon called after her. But she was gone, and his heart was broken. "Search the grounds for a pair of glass slippers!",he roared to the servants. Soon one of them came holding her slipper."Your majesty,I reckon this is that girl's, though it's made of some unknown material and not glass."

The prince took the slipper and with his friend ,yukhito Yashiro searched the entire Kingdom for the girl whose foot fit the slipper.

After 3 days they reached Kyoko's house. Saene kept Kyoko locked in her room, determined not to let her try on the slipper. As the prince was leaving the house, he heard weeping sounds from a room overhead. He climbed up to the room and on reaching the balcony ,called out to the crying girl.

"Kyoko looked up and was overjoyed. Kuon too recognized her and asked her to try on the slipper. It fit perfectly of course. "What is your name?", he asked her. "Kyoko",she replied. "Oh, Kyoko,Oh Kyoko,oh where have you been, oh kyoko?",He asked tears of happiness running down his face. He slung Kyoko over his shoulders and together they rode to the castle.

On the way they met a peddler carrying a basket of apples. She looked so pitiful that kyoko bought all her they reached the castle Kuon went to inform his parents the happy news. Kyoko was hungry and ate one of the apples. THUD!She fell into a deep sleep.

The peddler was actually Saena in had witnessed the balcony incident and immediately came up with an evil plan to thwart the wedding. A poison apple.

When Kuon returned, He was horrified to see his to be wife lying like dead on the ground.

Weeping ,he stroked her hair gently before kissing her. Immediately her eyes fluttered was overjoyed! Kyoko flung her arms around him."How did you do that?",She whispered. "True love's kiss is the trick to waking one from deep I must warn you that I am a heavy sleeper!",he replied with a mischevious twinkle. Kyoko laughed and the wedding preparations began.

Saena was enaraged. This time she sent Mimori in disguise as a tailor to kuon.

Mimori offered to sew Kuon's suit and showed him her sharp, pointy needle."See how sharp it is your majesty, and it will be the making of one of the finest suits in the kingdom!", she said sweetly. Kuon cautiously touched the needle and THUD! He fell into an even deeper sleep. And for good measure, they sent him off to a far away planet in a far away galaxy so that Kyoko could never marry Kuon. Meanwhile, Kyoko was extremely worried when kuon did not return. She summoned her fairy godfather , who told her what happened.

"He has been sent to the planet earth, in the Milky Way galaxy.",Lory explained.

"But how do we get there?"kyoko asked.

Lory thought for a while when he came up with an answer. "We have to winWilly Wonka's golden ticket contest!" "What is that?", Kyoko asked in surprise.

"There are five chocolates in all the planets of the universe with golden tickets. The ticket is a portkey and will Transport you to his factory in earth."

"But how do we get there?",Kyoko asked desperately. Lory waved his wand chanting ,"Accio golden ticket chocolate!". A chocolate came zooming to them. Kyoko opened it eagerly and saw a beautiful golden ticket. Together she and Lory held the ticket and were transported in seconds to Earth. Using his powers, Lory was able to sense where Kuon had been hidden. He took Kyoko to a beautiful area. There were green hills around, And a well on one of them. Kyoko spotted Ren fast asleep and ran to him. She kissed him once, twice, thrice, but he did not wake.

"No use.", Lory said ."It'll be a hundred years before he wakes."

"I can't possibly wait a hundred years!",Kyoko said hysterically."Kuon, WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP! WHY CAN'T YOU WAKE UP THE TRADITIONAL WAY?", She screamed banging his chest.

Just then to sweet little children came up carrying a pail of water."Is there something we can do miss?" Kyoko explained her predicament.

"I'm Jack, and this is my sister Jill.",the boy explained."I think we can help you. My mom does it when I don't wake up and it works all the time."

He handed his pail of water to kyoko,"Here . Just splash this bucket of water and he'll wake. I guarantee it."

Kyoko grabbed the pail,and emptied it on Kuon.

SPLASH!

Ren woke up with a start. HE was lying on his bed dripping wet, and Kyoko was grinning at him holding a bucket in her hand. "It's time for your shoot sleepy head!", she said as she went off to prepare breakfast. "KYOKOOOO",Ren called after his wife exasperated."You could have just woken me up the traditional way!"


End file.
